Destinée
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Ster a fui les pillards venus du nord qui l'ont réduit en esclavage mais son bateau, loin de le ramener chez lui, le fit traverser la grande mer. Échoué loin de chez lui, il sera recueilli par la tribu d'un peuple local. Il y rencontrera Mahkah, un homme qui le recueillera dans sa hutte et la personne avec qui il se sentira le plus proche au monde... [Sciles pas forcément lovely]


Hello !

Me revoila pour un petit sciles, amicale, fraternel ou amoureux, c'est comme vous l'entendez ;) Les trois sont possibles ! Cette histoire m'aura un peu pris la tête en recherche historique, mais je pense que ça en valait le coup :D (même si finalement, je n'ai pas mis tant d'info que ça ;) )

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture !

.

Destinée

.

Le chant des mouettes au loin qui se réjouissent de l'abondance du poisson. Le flux et le reflux des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers, comme une berceuse apaisante. Les rayons du soleil, froid, asséchant et gelant ses vêtements et sa peau trempée. Le vent courant dans ses mèches désormais courtes.

Ster passa sa langue gonflée sur ses lèvres desséchées par le sel. Un renâclement proche lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul et le convainquit d'ouvrir ses yeux encroûtés. Sans surprise, il découvrit de la neige parcourue de quelques touffes d'herbes que sa jument dévorait avec entrain.

\- 'Os... Oe ? souffla-t-il si bas que même la fourmi sous son nez n'avait pas dû l'entendre.

Ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête, son ventre... Tout lui était douloureux. Chaque partie de son corps le faisait souffrir. Pourtant, difficilement, il se mit à bouger un bras, puis le second, essayant de se redresser. Sans succès.

Il était trop faible, trop affamé, trop épuisé, trop tout...

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, se demandant s'il venait de voir sa dernière vision du monde des vivants... Il aurait pu voir pire que Roscoe broutant avec entrain. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, était de savoir qu'il allait mourir ici, si loin de la terre de ses ancêtres, si loin de son père, si loin de tout...

Le bruit étouffé par la neige des sabots de sa jument fut la dernière chose qu'entendit Ster avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

000

De l'eau fraîche et douce sur son visage, sur ses lèvres. Ster avait envie de pleurer de bonheur et de gratitude. Il l'aurait probablement fait si seulement il avait été assez hydraté pour avoir des larmes.

Des gouttes tombèrent petit à petit sur sa langue pâteuse et un demi-sanglot sec étouffa sa gorge. On posa une main sur son front et la sensation de réconfort étouffa un peu plus le jeune homme. L'eau continua de couler sur lui et dans sa bouche en petite quantité maîtrisé. Il trouva assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux et découvrit plusieurs visages penchés au-dessus de lui. La peau brûlée, les cheveux noirs comme la suie et les yeux sombres, des hommes et femmes chuchotaient dans un étrange dialecte en le regardant. Après l'eau, on mit dans sa bouche de petits morceaux de galettes détrempés et des petites boules de fruits broyés agglutinés qu'il avala très difficilement.

Ster s'évanouit à nouveau.

000

Il fallut encore plusieurs réveils durant lesquels on le fit boire et manger, chaque fois un peu plus, avant que Ster ne soit capable de bouger plus que son petit doigt.

La première chose qu'il voulut faire quand il eut assez d'énergie et assez conscience de lui-même, ce fut de se relever. Le poids de la chaîne en fer autour de son cou se rappela aussitôt à lui et l'amertume aussi bien que la peine l'envahirent. Il força pourtant, poussa sur ses bras tremblants jusqu'à réussir à s'asseoir, se réjouissant de sa petite victoire sur son corps affaibli. Une voix chaleureuse le surpris et manqua le faire retomber en arrière.

En levant la tête, il découvrit un jeune homme à la mâchoire de travers qui lui souriait avec bienveillance. Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu moins raides que ceux des autres, en revanche, son langage était bien le même, soit un galimatias incompréhensible pour lui.

Par les dieux, ce qu'il pouvait être loin de chez lui...

Sa mélancolie dut se voir sur son visage car l'autre garçon vint aussitôt s'asseoir près de lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, sans quitter son sourire. Ster essaya de parler mais seul un affreux grognement rauque sortit d'entre ses lèvres en torturant ses cordes vocales, il fit donc un petit rictus sans grande conviction à la place et cela sembla largement suffire à l'étranger qui rayonna à son geste. L'autre le lâcha ensuite et se retourna pour mieux lui tendre une outre en peau. Ster referma ses mains sans force sur l'objet et essaya de l'amener à sa bouche. L'homme à la peau brunie fit presque tout le travail en portant l'outre mais sa tentative sembla lui faire plaisir.

Après l'eau, il lui tendit une coupelle contenant ce qui devait être des lanières de viandes séchées et des fruits secs ainsi qu'une tasse de tisane. Ster mit beaucoup de temps à tout avaler, faisant difficilement fonctionner sa mâchoire douloureuse d'avoir été inactive si longtemps. Ses dents elles-mêmes protestèrent contre le traitement, sans parler de sa gorge irritée. Cependant, son estomac, lui, était bien content d'avoir enfin de quoi se remplir !

Le survivant lutta pour rester éveillé après ce repas pantagruélique comparé à ces dernières semaines de disettes mais l'étranger lui-même paraissait vouloir qu'il dorme. Il l'aida à se rallonger avec une prévenance qui fit réellement pleurer Ster cette fois, ce qui l'acheva et l'envoya directement au pays du sommeil.

000

\- Mahkah, énonça lentement son hôte, une main sur le torse.

Ster fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre, puis le jeune homme à la mâchoire biscornue posa sa main sur son torse à lui. L'exilé rougit abominablement sous les yeux fascinés du brun de peau avant de se décider à répondre. En espérant que ce soit la bonne réponse.

\- Ster, dit lentement le celte du peuple des Caléte en s'auto-désignant. Maka, Ster.

\- Mahkah, le corrigea l'autre avec un grand sourire. Sterrrr.

L'étranger grimaça sous le « r » affreusement roulé mais ne reprit pas son hôte. À la place, il regarda l'entrée de la hutte avec envie en désignant du doigt le ciel visible depuis la porte ouverte. Mahkah, puisque c'était son nom, parut beaucoup hésiter avant de sourire à nouveau, donnant ainsi son accord. Ster soupira de soulagement et essaya de se relever seul, ses jambes tremblant et s'entrechoquant sous l'effort demandé. Rapidement, son hôte vint à ses côtés et l'aida à se maintenir debout en plus de draper ses épaules d'une fourrure épaisse qui ressemblait à du renne. Ster rougit de honte face à sa faiblesse mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas encore se passer d'aide visiblement.

Ensemble, ils avancèrent à petits pas vers la sortie et le Caléte se sentit revivre sous la caresse du soleil et du vent, quand bien même ce dernier lui piqua la gorge et le nez. Il eut à peine fait trois pas à l'extérieur, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre détrempée par la neige, que l'apparition de sa jument le surprit. Elle trotta vers lui et poussa son torse avec son nez après avoir fouillé dans ses courts cheveux avec ses lèvres, à la grande joie de Ster qui n'avait pas espéré tant de fidélité de sa part.

\- Roscoe ! Idiote, plaisanta-t-il en enlaçant son encolure. Comment tu vas ma belle ? Avec ces grands espaces autour de toi, tu dois te croire au paradis !

L'animal hocha la tête contre sa poitrine et Ster caressa rudement son pelage, heureux. Il releva ensuite les yeux de sa jument et découvrit avec stupeur tout une assemblée de maisons carrés faites de bois au toit de chaumes pentu, ainsi que beaucoup de gens à la peau brunie et aux cheveux sombres qui le regardaient avec fascination, lui et sa monture. Une pression plus forte sur sa taille le fit se tourner vers Mahkah qui désigna le cheval puis une décoration en andouiller de cerf.

\- Non, rectifia Ster. Roscoe n'est pas un renne ou un cerf, c'est une jument, un cheval. Heu...

Mahkah lui souriait avec confusion. Forcément, ils ne parlaient pas plus le même langage que juste avant quand ils s'étaient donnés leur prénom. Ça allait être simple tout ça...

Ster retourna à la contemplation de Roscoe qui elle au moins le comprenait – ouais, il en était à ce point là... - et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en découvrant ce qui n'avait pas vu au premier regard, trop absorbé par sa joie de la revoir. La robe brune de sa jument avait été peinte de rouge, de noir et de blanc et dans sa crinière était désormais entremêlée des plumes de différents oiseaux de même que dans sa queue.

Ster se tourna vers Mahkah, méfiant, et le vit sourire avec fierté, tout comme une partie des habitants. Le Caléte avait fortement envie de faire un commentaire dont le ton même indiquerait ses pensées sur le maquillage de son bébé mais, malheureusement, il était un peu dépendant de ces gens pour le moment alors il allait devoir se contenir... Sans compter que cette traîtresse de Roscoe n'avait pas l'air contre ces stupides décorations.

Une nouvelle pression sur son épaule de la part de son hôte et le celte comprit qu'il devait se remettre en route. La jument les suivit, poussant de temps à autre son maître dans le dos. Ils se dirigèrent vers un atelier de vanneries et Mahkah cria quelque chose dans sa langue si chantante. Une femme se releva et s'approcha d'eux. Elle non plus n'avait pas les cheveux aussi raides que les autres habitants et Ster en déduisit que ce devait être la mère ou la sœur de sa béquille humaine. Elle portait une longue robe en daim et diverses parurent de plumes, de perles et de fils tressés. Elle devait sans nulle doute être une personne importante dans le clan.

Elle et Mahkah discutèrent en le regardant et en le pointant du doigt régulièrement, à la grande exaspération de Ster. Il dut être présenté à un moment ou un autre puisqu'en retour, il apprit que la femme s'appelait Meika. En guise d'explication, Mahkah se désigna puis montra le ventre de la femme avant de se désigner à nouveau. Sa mère donc. Ster se serait bien incliné par respect, sauf que ses forces étaient en train de lentement l'abandonner. Il avait mal aux jambes, aux épaules et aux bras, et le sol lui paraissait particulièrement accueillant avec cette neige douce et moelleuse. Sa fatigue dut être ressentie par Mahkah puisque celui-ci le ramena aussitôt à la hutte où Ster bouda sur sa propre faiblesse. Pour autant, il refusait de dormir si tôt ! Il voulait revivre comme un humain et non comme un infirme ! Il demanda donc – il ne sut comment il réussit cela d'ailleurs – à Mahkah de lui apprendre ses mots, son langage, histoire qu'il ne soit pas considéré comme idiot en plus d'être impotent.

Nouveau sourire éblouissant de l'étranger et Ster se demanda s'il n'allait pas se froisser un muscle à force de sourire tout le temps.

000

Assis sur un rocher au bord de l'eau, le celte observait l'océan avec nostalgie. Là-bas, de l'autre côté, loin, très loin, se trouvait son clan et sa famille, son père... Il aimerait le revoir, le rassurer, être à ses côtés, ou au moins savoir si son clan avait survécu après l'attaque des étrangers venus du nord...

Ster toucha la lourde chaîne pendue à son cou avec aigreur. Elle et ses cheveux courts, dont personne ici ne semblait connaître la signification, étaient la preuve de son statut. Capturé, transporté et réduit à l'état d'esclave... C'était un miracle que Roscoe ait suivit le même maître que lui de son village à celui des pillards ! Et c'était aussi un miracle que sa jument ait pu le transporter par-dessus les impressionnantes plaines de glaces loin de ses tortionnaires.

Par chance pour lui, son premier hiver en tant qu'esclave avait été si froid et intense que son maître et la moitié du village étaient tombés malades. Ster n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Il avait fui avec Roscoe, emportant une faible quantité de provisions non gâtées par la maladie. Sa bonne étoile avait continué de briller puisqu'il avait trouvé un bateau suffisamment grand pour les contenir, lui et sa monture. Il avait cru enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui ! Il se voyait déjà revenir dans son village et serrer son père dans ses bras...

Les tempêtes hivernales et les courants contraires avaient eu tôt fait de contredire ses espérances.

Son bateau avait dérivé longtemps, très longtemps, jusqu'à s'approcher de ces côtes étrangères. Ster ne savait toujours pas comme il avait trouvé la force de nager jusqu'à la terre ferme alors que son esquif coulait à pic.

\- Trouvé ici, fit la voix douce de Mahkah derrière lui.

\- Oui.

\- Venir où ?

\- Loin. Très loin. L'autre côté, soupira Ster en pointant l'horizon.

\- Rentrer ? demanda le brun en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- J'aimerais. Dès que possible. Père, ajouta-t-il en montrant à nouveau le lointain.

Mahkah le regarda avec tristesse et posa sa main sur sa tunique en laine, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Ster lui fit un pauvre sourire en réponse.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air marin, il se leva et siffla Roscoe. La jument s'approcha en piaffant de joie, les plumes de crinière et de sa queue flottant dans le vent hivernal. Le celte déposa un drap tissé sur son dos avant de grimper dessus et d'encourager Mahkah à faire de même. Le jeune homme exprima aussitôt bruyamment sa joie ce qui fit sourire Ster et ils partirent ensemble vers le village qui se trouvait à un quart de jour de galop et de trot.

Comment Mahkah avait-il pu le rejoindre sans cheval ? Ster n'en savait rien et Mahkah refusait de le lui dire, de même que sa mère. Il avait cessé de poser la question quand les habitants avaient commencé à le regarder avec suspicion. Il n'était qu'invité, il valait mieux qu'il ne l'oublie pas, pour sa propre survie.

\- Tu sais, je rentrerai chez moi un jour, annonça brusquement Ster alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans ses tuniques et lui donnait des ailes. Je vais rentrer ! Je retrouverai mon père !

Mahkah, plaqué contre son dos, tapa à nouveau à l'emplacement de son cœur et Ster cria dans le vent, rapidement suivi de son ami. Roscoe elle-même se mit à hennir avec eux.

000

Ster dut tout de même passer le reste de l'hiver avec cet étrange peuple. Les mœurs étaient heureusement semblables aux siennes si bien qu'il ne commit pas d'impair grave dans ce clan vivant éloigné des autres, en retrait. Pourtant, des membres d'autres clans venaient parfois les voir pour le commerce, seulement, ils ne restaient pas longtemps et jamais la nuit.

Il sut pourquoi à la première pleine lune. Mahkah l'enferma dans la hutte après lui avoir dit que tout le village allait effectuer un rituel pour demander un temps clément.

Il y avait des loups apparemment dans le rituel si Ster se fiait à ses oreilles. Beaucoup de loups...

La Caléte resta dans la hutte, bien décidé à ne pas désobéir aux consignes – son père serait fier de lui pour une fois – mais le destin en décida autrement. Il y eut un profond, long et grave rugissement qui fit trembler les murs, puis une bête immense détruisit la porte de la demeure et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux étaient bleus et luisaient dans la nuit. La bête aux allures de loup corrompu rugit à nouveau et se précipita sur Ster. Le jeune homme roula sur le côté et attrapa l'épée qu'il avait pris à l'envahisseur du nord en s'enfuyant. La bête gronda et se replia sur elle-même, prête à sauter, quand soudain, une seconde bête déboula et attaqua la première ! Possédant des yeux rouges et d'aspect moins monstrueuse, elle vainquit la bête aux yeux bleus avec une facilité déconcertante avant de rugir sur elle de toutes ses forces.

La première bête se métamorphosa sous les yeux stupéfaits de Ster, révélant un homme adulte, nu. A son tour, la seconde bête se changea et laissa place à Mahkah.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, l'un avec tristesse et l'autre avec incompréhension.

\- Pardon, souffla Mahkah.

Ster le regarda avec de grands yeux puis revint au second homme, tremblant, replié sur lui-même.

\- Des hommes-loups, dit le celte d'une voix étouffée.

Mahkah le regarda avec surprise.

\- Il y en a des comme nous chez toi ?

\- Oui. Des maudits.

\- Pas maudits, corrigea sévèrement son hôte. Différents.

\- Il a tenté de me manger quand même !

\- C'est... Il a perdu le contrôle, fit Mahka, gêné.

\- C'est tout de suite plus rassurant, bouda Ster en tenant toujours son épée.

Mahkah poussa un long soupire désolé.

\- Je vais demander à un autre clan s'il veut bien te garder le temps que tu trouves un moyen de... Rentrer chez toi.

\- Tu me bannis ? demanda le Caléte avec surprise. C'est lui qui m'attaque mais c'est moi qui suis... Qui dois...

Ster regarda l'homme-loup avec incompréhension. Et leur amitié alors ? Ça ne valait plus rien ?

\- Je te protège. Tu veux partir et je comprends. Je veux juste...

\- Qui a dit que je voulais partir ? s'emporta l'exilé.

\- Tu n'as pas... Peur ? s'étonna Mahkah.

\- Moi ? Je crève de trouille ! Mais ça veut pas dire que je veux partir ! Sauf si tu souhaites vraiment me jeter dehors...

\- Tu veux... Rester ? demanda Mahkah en s'approchant.

\- Au moins jusqu'à ce que je rentre, répondit Ster en lâchant son épée pour placer sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme-loup.

Un nouveau sourire à faire fondre l'hiver rayonna sur le visage du brun. Il attira Ster contre lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ami ?

\- Ouais, ami, confirma le celte en répondant à son étreinte.

000

Dès le lendemain il se passa quelque chose d'étrange dans le clan. Ster ne s'était pas particulièrement senti exclu jusque-là ou même inclus. Il était un étranger pour ces gens et il comprenait leur méfiance et leur réticence, d'autant qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en rien physiquement... Mais à partir du moment où il fut mis dans la confidence des hommes-loups, c'est comme s'il était devenu l'un des leurs ! On l'invita aux jeux, aux veillées et on le salua dans le village, même sans la présence de Mahkah. Le chaman du village vint même le voir et l'examiner et, à sa grande surprise comme à celle de Mahkah, l'alpha de la meute d'homme-loup avait-il découvert, un grand potentiel fut détecté en lui.

A partir de ce jour, Ster commença une formation de chaman et repoussa même son départ d'un an. Un homme-loup à la carrure d'ours brisa son collier de métal et ses cheveux repoussèrent lentement, l'éloignant de son statut d'esclave. Il quitta ses braies et ses tuniques de laine et de lin pour se vêtir comme un membre de la tribu – comme ils disaient ici au lieu de clan – et se mit à vivre à leur rythme. Il apprit même les règles de la crosse et joua avec les habitants au grand plaisir de Mahkah chez qui il vivait toujours.

Leur cohabitation fut particulièrement heureuse à l'étonnement de Meika. Son fils n'était pas un solitaire mais il n'avait jamais été proche d'un de ses loups plus que d'un autre, en dehors de quelques louves chez qui il avait pu passer la nuit... Mais entre ces deux-là, il y avait comme une fusion des âmes, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une partie d'un tout, semblable et différent. D'ailleurs, en dehors des temps impartis à leurs travaux respectifs en tant que chef de tribu ou futur chaman, on pouvait difficilement les trouver séparer.

Les séparations furent repoussées encore un peu et le séjour de Ster de l'autre côté de l'océan se prolongea.

000

Des voix et des hurlements dans les bois. Un nom qui revient en boucle.

000

Mahkah, assis au centre de sa hutte, avait la tête baissée de l'enfant pris en faute tandis que Ster le réprimandait avec véhémence. Le jeune chef de tribu tenta un coup d'œil vers sa mère mais le regard sombre qu'il reçut lui apprit qu'il valait mieux ne rien espérer de ce côté-là non plus.

\- Ce n'est qu'une blessure, essaya-t-il maladroitement

\- Rien qu'une blessure ? s'emporta Ster, sa voix virant à un aiguë dramatique. C'est une blessure qui ne guérit pas je te ferais remarquer ! Or, toutes tes blessures ont toujours guéri très vite jusque-là !

\- C'est parce que j'ai combattu un autre alpha mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Mais c'est pas grave ? Tu pisses le sang mais tout va bien ?

Mahkah se tassa sous le regard furieux de son ami et essaya de l'amadouer en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas cette fois, grinça le futur chaman. Allonge-toi !

\- Ster…

\- Tout de suite !

L'homme-loup, chef de meute et de tribu, obéit, un rien effrayé. Ster se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de lui, un bol en écorce remplit d'une pâte verdâtre dans la main.

C'était l'été et Mahkah ne portait rien au-dessus des hanches en dehors de trois colliers, dont l'un possédait des motifs venus de l'autre côté de la grande eau et avait été offert par l'étranger à la peau claire, des lunes auparavant, en gage d'amitié. Ster laissa son regard dériver vers la parure et Mahkah vit l'inquiétude obscurcir ses yeux de miel. Il posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami mais au lieu de l'apaiser ou de le rassurer comme il l'espérait, cela raviva la flamme de la colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Le chaman repoussa la main de l'homme-loup et se mit à appliquer la pâte verte sur les quatre longues estafilades qui saignaient encore sur son torse. Mahkah se retint plus d'une fois de haleter de douleur alors que Ster appuyait sciemment sur ses blessures en guise de leçon, avec l'accord tacite de sa propre mère. Et puis son ami se fit de moins en brusque, de plus en plus doux, avant de s'arrêter totalement et de poser son front sur son épaule intacte.

\- La prochaine fois, soit plus prudent… fit la voix étouffée de Ster contre lui.

\- Promis, accepta aussitôt Mahkah en glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure hérisson.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, proche l'un de l'autre sous le regard attendrit de Meika, jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle Mahkah pour fumer le calumet de la paix avec la meute adverse. Ster s'éloigna et rangea son matériel en silence. Mahkah pressa son épaule pour le rassurer une dernière fois avant de sortir de sa hutte.

000

Le soleil décline. Un jeune homme aussi pâle que la mort murmure des mots sans queue ni tête au milieu de la forêt. Ni rêveur, ni éveillé.

000

Lors de son quatrième hiver dans la tribu-meute, Ster réussit à s'élever à un niveau supérieur du chamanisme, presque par hasard. Il méditait avec Knoton, son maître en la matière, s'harmonisant avec la nature qui l'entourait et cherchant à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, quand une brusque bouffée de nostalgie le surpris. Il eut envie de rentrer chez lui. Très envie...

Son âme s'échappa brusquement de son corps et prit la forme d'un albatros aux ailes immenses. Excité, Ster ne perdit pas de temps et vola par-delà l'océan, glissant sur l'air avec l'aisance et la rapidité d'un être immatériel. Il se retrouva à survoler son clan et la terre de ses ancêtres en à peine une journée de vol. Il plongea sans une hésitation dans la maison du chef, traversa les murs sans y prêter attention et atterrit avec maladresse face à son père, le chef du clan. Celui-ci, qui regardait jusqu'alors l'âtre flamboyant d'un regard vide, se leva brusquement, coutelas en main, et observa avec effroi l'énorme oiseau translucide aux plumes emmêlées au milieu de la pièce.

\- Toutatis ? Est-ce toi ? Es-tu venu te moquer après m'avoir pris ma femme puis mes enfants, les uns après les autres jusqu'à mon dernier ? murmura le chef, du désespoir dans la voix.

Ster se figea et retint le cri de joie qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser. Son père s'agenouilla soudain devant lui, bras grands ouverts :

\- Tu m'as déjà pris tout ce qui pouvait m'importer ! Je ne sais quelle offense je t'ai fait mais je n'ai plus que ma vie à t'offrir pour me faire pardonner ! Emporte-moi avec toi ! Laisse-moi rejoindre les miens !

Le jeune Caléte se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière alors qu'il contemplait avec désespoir son père demander la mort. Il essaya de résister, en vain. Son âme fut brutalement rappelé par son corps et il voyagea à la vitesse de l'éclair en sens inverse. En ouvrant ses yeux physiques, Ster découvrit le chaman et Mahkah, tout deux penchés sur lui, à la fois inquiets et impressionnés.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, supplia-t-il en regardant son ami avec des larmes dans les yeux. Mon père...

\- Dès les neiges fondues, tu rentreras, lui jura Mahkah en le prenant contre lui. Nous allons construire ton bateau et Knoton s'assurera que le vent te pousse dans la bonne direction.

\- Merci, souffla le Caléte qui désespérait en voyant tout le temps qu'il lui restait à attendre avant de rejoindre son père.

000

Stiles se tortille sur le bois dur, ses mains tendues en avant cherchant à attraper l'immatériel. Il parle une langue inconnue, il supplie...

000

Les adieux de Ster avec Mahkah furent déchirants mais malgré toute l'affection sans limite que le Caléte portait à son ami, son père et son clan, son devoir, étaient plus importants. Ils se firent tout de même une promesse avant de partir durant une cérémonie menée par Knoton, ils se jurèrent par les loups et par les esprits de se retrouver, dans une autre vie, par leurs descendances. Les esprits vrombirent en accord avec cette promesse et les loups du clan hurlèrent à la lune.

Le lendemain, Ster rentra chez lui avec Roscoe.

Son voyage maritime fut sans commune mesure avec celui qui l'avait amené sur ces terres. Il avait cette fois des vivres, une mer calme et le vent avec lui ainsi que l'espoir.

En entrant dans son village pour la première fois depuis son grand voyage, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, ne croyant pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Tout changea quand le chef du clan apparut, le père de Ster, et que des retrouvailles émouvantes se firent à la vue de tous.

Le fils du chef était plus maigre qu'à son départ mais il avait le regard ô combien plus vif. Il était un guerrier en partant, il revenait en tant que druide ou chaman comme on appelait les sages de là d'où il venait. Sa nouvelle classe fut confirmer par le druide à la surprise des grands guerriers du village et de leur chef.

Pendant plusieurs lunes, Ster abreuva son peuple de ses aventures par-delà l'océan et le regard de son père brilla de fierté comme jamais.

Il ne retourna jamais plus de l'autre côté de l'océan... Plus physiquement en tout cas. Son âme en revanche, allait parfois courir avec les hommes-loups qui l'avaient accueilli et en particulier avec l'un d'entre eux, un alpha aux yeux rouges.

Ils connurent tous les deux plusieurs femmes et eurent une large descendance.

000

Stiles ouvre brusquement les yeux sur le ciel noir et les frondaisons frémissant sous le vent. Il essaye de se lever mais tout tourne autour de lui et il s'effondre à nouveau en délirant sur une vieille souche au milieu de la réserve naturelle de Beacon Hills.

000

Le visage barbouillé de suie, Steve frotta le métal bombé de la locomotive reliant Sacramento à Omaha qu'il surnommait affectueusement Roscoe sous le regard condescendant du mécanicien. Quelque chose l'appelait dans l'ouest, quelque chose de fort, tellement fort qu'il s'était engagé dès ses parents morts, foudroyé par la variole, et avait traversé tout pays. Malheureusement, son voyage train ne pouvait pas le mener plus loin, le chemin de fer s'arrêtait là.

Steve recompta pour la énième fois les quelques sous qu'il avait en poche et partit à la faveur de la nuit, son sac sur les épaules. Il s'était acheté de bonnes chaussures ainsi qu'un pantalon épais sous les yeux moqueurs de son collègue mécanicien mais il ne regrettait vraiment pas sa dépense maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à marcher à travers d'épais fourrés sur des sentiers tracés par les cerfs. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours de marche pour atteindre son but, ce lieu qui l'appelait, dirigé par son âme qui le guidait mieux encore qu'une boussole.

Ce fut au beau milieu de la forêt qu'il le trouva, lui, celui qu'il cherchait sans jamais l'avoir vu mais…

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Steve se figea et observa avec application l'homme affalé contre le tronc d'un arbre

Quand il comprit quel était le problème, il se précipita vers l'homme.

\- Tu es... Venu, soupira l'indien dans un râle d'agonie.

Sa peau qui brune avait une teinte maladive et ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur. Sa respiration était sifflante et ses yeux voilés. Avec hésitation et crainte, le chauffeur posa la main sur son front et le trouva brûlant.

\- Je vais mourir… Je sais, souffla l'homme à la mâchoire de travers d'une voix éteinte. Je t'ai attendu… Longtemps… Mais… Je suis content… Je t'ai vu…

\- Je sais même pas qui tu es, murmura douloureusement Steve.

\- Je m'appelle… Sucki… Dans une autre vie… On se connaissait mais… Trop loin… Pas assez précis…

\- Chut, tu t'épuises, le coupa Steve en essuyant avec des mains tremblantes la sueur glacée qui coulait de son front.

\- J'ai… Une dernière… Faveur…

\- Sucki…

\- Aide-moi… À la planter, haleta l'indien en ouvrant sa main, dévoilant une graine.

Steve se sentait perdu et bouleversé. Son âme, dont il s'était toujours demandé si elle existait, remuait en lui et appelait l'autre, pleurait son nom. L'autre disait le connaître d'une autre vie mais lui ne se souvenait de rien ! Il aurait tellement voulu se rappeler pourtant !

\- Mahkah, prononça soudainement Steve d'une voix tremblante en prenant la main de l'indien dans la sienne.

L'homme sourit et malgré la maladie son visage s'éclaira un peu.

\- Si tu veux qu'on… Qu'on se retrouve… Dans une autre vie… Plante-là… Avec moi… Ce sera… Notre guide… Pour nos âmes…

Steve sanglota sans en comprendre totalement la raison et porta Sucki vers un trou déjà creusé dans un espace dégagé à trois pas d'eux. Ensemble ils mirent les mains dans la terre.

000

Stiles hurle et son corps s'arque à s'en briser la colonne vertébrale sur le nemeton. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et son estomac se crispe soudain, renvoyant tout ce qu'il contenait en sens inverse.

Les voix qui hurlent dans la forêt sont de plus en plus proche de lui.

000

Sucki attendait la mort, la tête sur les genoux de Steve, son souffle de plus en plus raccourci, de plus en plus sifflant.

\- Je croyais que… Que les hommes-loups ne tombaient pas malades, chuchota le colon avec douleur.

\- Les vies… Changent… Dans celle-ci… Je n'étais pas…

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Tais-toi par pitié. Économise ton souffle…

Sucki éternua à s'étouffer. Ses yeux passèrent une dernière fois sur la motte de terre fraîchement reposé et il sourit.

Il mourut.

Steve refusa de lâcher son corps, les souvenirs revenant seulement à sa mémoire. Il pleura son ami, celui d'antan qu'il connaissait si bien et celui qu'il aurait dû connaître dans cette époque.

Ce fut une femme qui lui retira Sucki des mains, une femme accompagnée d'un bébé et d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs et ondulés.

Steve hésita, chercha quoi dire mais ne trouva rien. Rien du tout… La femme lui tendit la main dans un geste d'invitation et Steve la suivit, désœuvré. Il avait pensé trouver un renouveau, une nouvelle vie ne suivant les désirs de son âme, et il n'avait pour l'instant trouvé que la mort...

La femme de Sucki l'amena dans sa tribu où il fut accueilli avec une étonnante facilité pour un colon.

Steve passa cinq ans auprès de ce peuple, au côté des enfants de Sucki, ou Mahkah… Peu importait. Il réapprit le chamanisme et la projection astrale, sauf qu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui courir dans les bois…

Quand la tribu de Sucki fut rattrapée par la colonisation et ses territoires convoités par les pionniers, Steve revint parmi les siens et devint un intermédiaire officiel entre les peaux-rouges et les colons. Avant de mourir, il eut le temps de se marier et d'avoir quatre enfants.

000

\- Stiles !

L'hyperactif ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Scott. Sucki. Mahkah. Il ne savait plus ! En revanche, ce dont il était sûr, c'est que son était vivant, et devant lui ! Pour le moment, ça suffisait largement à son bonheur et Stiles se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer avec force.

\- Tu nous as fait la peur du siècle, soupira Scott avec soulagement. Avec la disparition de Lydia on craignait que…

\- Lydia ! s'écria Stiles en le repoussant brutalement. Elle a disparu !

\- Stiles ?

\- C'est pour ça... Le nemeton... Il savait que Ster pourrait l'aider !

\- Mec, ça va ? s'inquiéta le loup.

\- Oh bordel… T'es vivant !

Stiles serra à nouveau dans ses bras un Scott de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Le temps est peut-être compté pour Lydia, rappela Jordan avec urgence. Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas été kidnappé à ton tour Stiles mais…

\- Lydia… C'est pour elle que je suis venu ici ! s'exclama l'hyperactif qu'on aurait pu croire drogué.

\- Tu as un indice ? demanda aussitôt Mason.

\- Non, pas encore, pas ici. C'est… Oh merde, j'espère que je n'en aurai pas encore pour deux ans à tout apprendre !

\- Stiles ! le rappela à l'ordre Scott.

\- Oui, Lydia ! se secoua l'hyperactif. Heu… Il faut que je médite ! déclara-t-il brusquement avec assurance.

Stiles prit la position du lotus sur la souche centenaire sans se préoccuper de ses amis qui paniquaient et se posaient des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Le corps du chaman s'affaissa sur lui-même, comme endormi, tandis qu'il se projetait dans le domaine immatériel des morts. Son être physique laissé derrière lui, il fit pendre la forme d'un corbeau à son âme et disparut dans le monde de l'envers. Il découvrit sa ville, uniquement occupée par des défunts d'ici et d'ailleurs. Des visages hagards, d'autres terrifiés et quelques-uns apaisés. En regardant en arrière, il découvrit la véritable apparence du nemeton, celle d'un arbre gigantesque donc les frondaisons recouvraient la ville entière, ses feuilles argentées irradiant dans le monde des ombres tel le phare qu'il était.

Stiles aurait pu parcourir cette dimension un long moment pour en comprendre le fonctionnement mais le temps lui était compté ou plutôt celui de Lydia.

Stiles prit un peu plus de hauteur et chercha un signe, une anomalie lui indiquant la présence d'une banshee. Ici, l'asile d'Eichen House ressemblait à une tache d'encre multicolore au milieu d'une immense feuille blanche, ses multiples pensionnaires étant plus ou moins en contacte avec ce lieu. Le chaman détourna le regard et continua de chercher. Il repéra assez vite une étoile brillante dans la grisaille. Il vola à tire d'aile vers la lueur de vie, notant toutes les informations à disposition au passage, et atterrit une nouvelle fois en catastrophe au pied d'une Lydia étonnée. Stiles vérifia rapidement son état – il avait déjà vu pire, ce qui était assez malheureux à bien y réfléchir – et se laissa rappeler par son corps.

\- Stiles ! On t'a cru mort ! se lamenta Scott.

\- Ouais bah toi t'es carrément mort sur mes genoux Sucki ! râla Stiles en se frottant le crâne où une migraine s'intensifiait petit à petit. Lydia est… A la piscine municipale. Dans les sous-sols. Elle est trempée et frigorifiée !

La meute se regarda, cherchant à savoir si elle devait croire ou non un Stiles qui n'avait pas l'air dans un état normal et venait de donner un nom étrange à Scott.

\- Allez sauver Lydia ! Au pire, vous perdrez pas plus de temps qu'à rester ici à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, grogna Stiles qui tenait désormais sa tête à deux mains.

\- Bien. Corey, Mason, vous emmenez Stiles chez Deaton, Liam, Hayden et Jordan, on part à l'assaut… déclara sombrement Scott avant de hurler à la lune, autant pour rassurer Lydia que pour donner de la force à ses bêtas.

\- Bonne chance Mahkah… marmonna l'hyperactif, inquiétant un peu plus encore l'alpha.

\- On s'en occupe, assura Mason au latino inquiet.

Stiles regarda les loups s'éclipser pendant que le couple le mettait debout et le portait pratiquement jusqu'à la voiture. Le chaman eut tout de même la prévenance, malgré son affreux mal de tête, de ne s'évanouir qu'une fois installé dans la voiture.

000

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, en tout cas physiquement. Son esprit, lui, ainsi que son âme, courait avec sa meute. Tantôt il prenait la forme d'un loup, tantôt celle d'un renard, parfois celle d'un cerf, son apparence en partie fantomatique se pliant à ses moindres volontés, Scott le regardant faire avec joie et admiration.

L'alpha avait été le plus rapide à admettre cette histoire de réincarnation, probablement parce que les souvenirs lui étaient revenus à lui aussi… Ce qui avait engendré des retrouvailles lacriminales devant les membres dépassés de la meute. L'histoire avait en effet eu plus de mal à être digérée auprès d'eux, même après la validation de Deaton ! Ce qui avait fini par les convaincre, c'étaient les anecdotes remontant à plusieurs siècles dans le passé que Stiles et Scott se racontaient à longueur de journée, comblant ainsi un manque. Difficile de rester sceptique quand on vous racontait avec des détails ahurissants la vie d'un celte ou d'un amérindien d'avant l'ère chrétienne ! Ça restait cependant perturbant d'entendre Stiles expliquer à Scott la façon dont ses enfants avaient bien grandi au dix-neuvième siècle ! Quoique toujours moins que de savoir que Stiles était un chaman… Ou que l'un des ascendants de Scott était déjà alpha !

Pour les deux amis, l'incrédulité de la meute n'avait guère d'importance, tout ce qui comptait c'était que leur destinée ce soit enfin accompli, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas su tout de suite.

Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était définitivement plus fort que la distance, le temps ou même la mort.

000

Scott se plaça derrière Stiles tandis que ce dernier faisait revenir la viande hachée dans une poêle pour le repas mexicain de la meute.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Ster, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant.

\- Toi aussi Mahkah, répondit le chaman en joignant deux de leurs mains.

Scott sourit et colla sa joue entre ses omoplates de Stiles. Ce dernier se mit à siffloter une comptine celte et ce fut comme si deux mille ans ne s'étaient jamais écoulés.

.

Fin

.

Bon... Il faut savoir qu'à la base, je voulais écrire une histoire sur Stiles chaman avec une projection astrale animale ! Et ça a donné cette histoire sur deux âmes sœurs (amis, frères ou amants, c'est vous qui choisissez) qui défi le temps et la mort.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Moi j'ai aimé l'écrire même si certains passages ont été plus compliqués que d'autres.


End file.
